The present invention relates generally to digital interface translators and more specifically to multilane to single lane and single lane to multilane digital interface translators.
Digital devices, such as personal computers and digital set top boxes, can be used to drive display devices such as monitors, projectors, and televisions. A variety of digital interfaces exist for communicating audio and video information in a digital format to a digital display device for rendering. These interfaces include Digital Visual Interface (DVI) specified by the Digital. Display Working Group of Vancouver, Wash., the High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) promoted by HDMI Licensing, LLC of Sunnyvale Calif., and the Display Port standard issued by the Video Electronics Standards Association of Milpitas, Calif. Each of these standards supports the use of multiple channels for the transmission of video information and additional channels for the transmission of auxiliary information.
Cables are typically used to connect digital devices with digital displays. The length of the cable is typically limited by signal attenuation. In many instances, the extent of signal attenuation in a cable can be impacted by the construction quality and materials that were used. Signal attenuation and intersymbol interference in long cables can be compensated for by using adaptive equalization. A number of manufacturers offer amplifiers, equalizers, and repeaters that can be used to combat attenuation. HDMI extenders that are based on dual Category 5/Category 6 cable have been used to extend HDMI to 50 meters and HDMI extenders based on optical fiber can extend HDMI several hundreds of meters.